Two Worlds One Love
by HBGPrivateSkoolPrincess
Summary: Bella and Edward are both top lawyers in NY. They meet at a wedding. Does there romance blossom or does it end after the last dance? Rated T for later chapters.
1. Prologue

**_I do not own Twilight or it's characters I do own Madeline!_**

Hello my name is Isabella Marie Swan, but everyone calls me Bella. This is the story of how I found my one true love Edward Anthony Cullen. I would not exactly call it love at first sight. Let's just say we were working at opposing law firms When we first met I was working at Johnson and Johnson law firm while he was working at Smith and Timber law firm. I had heard of him before but all I knew was that he was supposed to be one of the best lawyers in New York State if you wanted to get divorce.

Now you might be thinking that I had met him in court but actually you would be very wrong. I actually met him at my sister Madeline's wedding. I was her maid of honor while he was one groom's best men. He and Jacob had met in law school and they were still pretty close. Not that this matters how they met since eventually Edward and I probably would have met considering we are both lawyers. I'm just glad that I did meet him and I know I haven't known him long really but I can already tell that we will be together forever.

**_AN: I hope you like it! If u don't well then I'm sorry you don't. Please review. Also I will probably change the name but this was the best I could come up with. If you have a better name please let me know. THANKS!!!!!_**


	2. Chapter 1

Still don't own Twilight or the characters the last time I checked.

I also do not own F.R.I.E.N.D.S.

Bella POV

**RINGRINGRINGRING**

I searched for my phone and found it in the pocket of my jeans that I had on yesterday.

"Hello." I answered my phone while still being half asleep.

"I will be there in fifteen minutes so you better be ready to go."

"Fine Maddy, I'll be ready."

I hung up my phone and through it on the floor. I wanted to just go back to sleep but I knew I had to get up. Today was my last dress fitting before Maddy's wedding which is next Saturday. I got up took a fast shower and then changed into a pair of jeans and a cute purple shirt. I added a bit of gloss and purple eye shadow. I completed my look with a pair of purple flip flops. I was just putting my hair into a messy bun when my door buzzer rang.

"Hey I'll be right down."

"Ok see you when you get down."

"Oh Bella the dress maker said she made it a bit tighter in the chest area."

"Ugh! If she makes it any tighter my boobs will pop right out of the dress."

"Chill ok. No one will even notice if they do. All eyes will be on me."

"Maddy if my boobs come out of my dress no eyes will be on you. Do remember that episode of Friends at Mindy's wedding?"

"Yes I remember and trust me that will not happen to you."

"It so better not. I have my career to think about."

"Oh right that reminds me, you are not allowed to talk about work at my wedding."

"Fine I won't. Who did you pick for me to walk down the aisle with?"

"Oh. His name is Edward. He is really cute."

"Wow I can't wait to meet him."

We had just left the dress shop. My dress is so amazing. I love it so much. I can't wait to meet Edward. I hadn't been with anyone since Mike and that was two years ago.

"Maddy tell me more about Edward. What is he like?"

"He is very smart, funny, and very sexy. When you see him you will think he is a Greek god."

"What do you think Jacob would say if he heard you say these things?"

"Once you meet him you will completely understand."

"Ok fine. Where are we going to lunch anyways?"

"I was thinking Lombardi's Pizza." _**(AN: this is a real pizza place in NYC)**_

"Yum! I love their mushroom and black olives with extra cheese."

"I know. Why do you think this is where I chose to have your first meeting with Edward."

_**AN: Ok I know it is kinda mean for me to end here but I thought it would be fun for me. So please review. Thanks!**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hola! Me again! So I still do not own Twilight!**_

BPOV

"I know. Why do you think this is where I chose to have your first meeting with Edward?" What does she mean? I'm not supposed to meet him until the dress rehearsal on Friday and that is taking place at the Hilton.

"Wait what do you mean?"

"Well Jacob and I thought you guys might really hit it off so we decided to have you guys meet before hand."

"WHAT!!!!! How could you spring this on me on the last second!?"

"Chill what is the problem?"

"The problem is the second we walk in there you and Jacob are going to be in your own little world. What if Edward and I don't hit it off as well as you think? It will be completely awkward for him and me."

"Bella chill. Emmet and Rosalie will also be there." Emmet is our older brother and Rosalie or Rose is his girlfriend. They have been together since their freshman year of high school.

"Won't Emmet and Rose be in their own world like you and Jacob?"

"Bella trust me it will be fine. Also as soon as you meet Edward you guys are going to be the ones in your on world. Now stop stalling. I promised Jacob we would be there at 1:30 and it is currently 1:15."

"Ok fine let's go then."

When we walked in to the restaurant ten minutes later the only one that we could see was Jacob. After we said a quick hello to him he lead us to a table were Rose and Emmet were sitting at.

"Rose I absolutely love what you did with your hair."

"Thanks Maddy. I thought it might be a little too dark but now I just love it so much."

**RINGRINGRING**

To: Jacob

From: Edward

_Jake man I'm so sorry but I can't make lunch. I know I promised I would be there but a new case just came up._

"That was Edward he says he is sorry but he can't make it, something about a new case."

**RINGRINGRING**

My caller idea said Dave Johnson. Why would my boss be calling me on a Sunday?

"What can I do for you Dave?"

"Bella we just got handed the case of the life time and my and the other partners have decided we wanted you to take it."

"Dave are you sure? I mean if it is the case of the lifetime then shouldn't a partner take it?"

"No Bella we want you to do it. So what do you say, will you take it?"

"Of course, may I ask what the case is?"

"Well you know who Jen Lotter is right?"

"Of course, who doesn't know who she is?"

"Well she and Martin Strogger are getting a divorce."

"What? Oh my God this is HUGE!"

"I know right?"

"Do you know who opposing council is?"

"Yes, I believe it is Edward Cullen."

"I get to go up against The Edward Cullen. This will be so awesome!"

"Yes well I know it is a Sunday but is there any chance you can come in to the office today?"

"Well I'm at lunch with my sister and her fiancé but I believe I can get out of it."

"Great, lets plan for you to get here around two. Is that enough time?"

"Yes of course, I'll see you then. Oh Dave, thank you so much for thinking of me to do it."

"It isn't a problem Bella you will do great."

"Thanks. I'll see you soon. Ok bye."

"Maddy I know you will want to kill but I just got a case I can't turn down. I really am sorry."

"Why are you sorry this is great?"

"The thing is I have to get started right away so I have to go. I feel so bad."

"Bella I understand."

"Oh my God Maddy you are the best!"

"Yeah yeah just get going."

"I really am sorry guys."

"Bells just go before we change our minds."

"Ok fine love you all!"

As I the table there was rounds of goodbyes from everyone. I walked outside and hailed a taxi to the office. This case will help my career so much and I will finally be able to meet the alleged Edward Cullen. It will be even more awesome if I beat him.

_**Ok thank you for those how have read my prologue and chapter one. Now I want you guys to realize that even though I wrote three things in the first day that you shouldn't think this is a regular thing. I will probably only update every couple of days or only once a week depending on my schedule. I may be able to have another chapter posted tomorrow but this isn't a promise. I'm supposed to have things to do tomorrow but they may get canceled. I live in the part of the US were we got a lot of snow. I know you probably don't get what I am saying and I'm sorry I'm making this so long. The point is I might have more up later but there are no promises. One last thing, please review!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys so my plans for the day got canceled because of the snow so that means I get to update! **_

_**Oh at the end I have a semi important A/N if you guys could read it that would be fabu!**_

_**Still don't own Twilight.**_

BPOV

I was just walking into the office when my phone rang signaling me that I had a text.

TO: Bella

From: Unknown number

Hello Bella I'm sorry I wasn't able to make it to the lunch. Could we meet before the wedding? Edward

To: Edward

From: Bella

I would love to meet before the wedding. When are you available?

I was just getting out of the elevator when my phone rang again.

To: Bella

From: Edward

Are you free tonight for drinks?

To: Edward

From: Bella

I can make that work. Where do you want to meet?

To: Bella

From: Edward

Do you know of the 40/40 club? _**( This is an actual club in NYC.)**_

To: Edward:

From: Bella

Of course who doesn't know about that club?

TO: Bella

From: Edward

LOL that is probably true. So can you be there about 6:30?

To: Edward

From: Bella

Sure. How will we know it is the other one?

To: Bella

From: Edward

Um how about we meet at the entrance? I'll be the guy with bronze hair and green eyes.

To: Edward

From: Bella

That sounds great. Ok I'll see you then.

This is go great! I can't wait to meet Edward. I've never met a guy with bronze hair before but Maddy said he would be like a Greek God. I just hope he doesn't think I'm too plain Jane. Well it could always turn out that I don't like his personality, but I bet I will love him.

_**A/N: Ok so this was a filler chapter. I'm sorry I just couldn't wait to have them meet and I didn't know what to write. So now here I want some of you ideas. Do you guys think I should have an Edward POV? Or should it only be Bella point of views. Also another question should Edward have a girlfriend or would that just make it more complicated? Let me know. Thanks!**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hey! Me again! I know aren't I so fabu?**_

_**Anyway I still don't own Twilight, but I really hope you guys like this chapter!**_

_**Also one quick thing, Bella doesn't realize that Edward is the Edward Cullen she wants to beat in court and the same with Edward about Bella.**_

BPOV

I had just gotten into my apartment I had 30 minutes until I had to leave to meet Edward. I was so excited to meet him. I couldn't stop smiling the whole afternoon. Dave kept asking me why I was so happy, but I just kept saying it was nothing.

I took a quick shower using my favorite strawberry shampoo and letting the water calm me. When I got out I looked in my closet to figure out what to wear. I decided to wear my sparkly pink DKNY dress with black leggings. I put on pink eye shadow and a light coating of pink gloss. Finally I put on my DKNY black strappy high heels. I straitened my hair but left some ringlets on the side of my face. Edward would have no idea what had hit him. I grabbed my clutch and headed to the elevator.

Normally I would have walked but because of my heels I decided to take a taxi. We pulled up to the club 10 minute later and after paying him I stepped out of the taxi. I was a couple minutes early, but when I looked towards the entrance of the taxi I saw a Greek God watching me. He walked up to me and when he spoke he took me breath away.

"Hello, you must be Bella. I'm Edward."

"Um yes I am. How did you know it was me?"

"Maddy said I would be looking at the most beautiful person I had ever met. She wasn't wrong at all."

I blushed at the comment that I was the most beautiful person I he had ever met.

"I'm very flattered Edward. Should we head inside?"

"Actually I was wondering if you might want to go some place more quite so we could talk."

"Sure, that sounds fine what do you have in mind?"

"Well I know this place a few blocks away. The cook is one of the best if I do say so myself."

"Ok sure. You lead the way."

He started walking southwest. I didn't know of any place this way but I figured he knew where he was going. I figured I might as well make small talk while we were walking.

"So what kind of things are you into Edward?"

"Well I play the piano but lately I haven't been able to play because I have been busy with work. What about you?"

"I read a lot and I guess I also work a lot. Work has been pretty crazy lately."

"Yeah I know what mean."

"So how do you know Jacob?"

"Oh he and I went to law school together."

"You went to law school?"

"Yes, why do you think I couldn't do it?" He laughed; I think it was the most amazing laugh I had ever heard.

"No it isn't that I'm just surprised you are a lawyer. I am actually also a lawyer."

"Really? Wow what a small world."

"Yes it is. Now I know what Maddy meant when she said we had things in common."

"Yeah I guess so."

"So where are we going?"

"Oh it isn't that much further just another block."

"Are you sure there is a restaurant around here?"

"Oh I never said anything about a restaurant."

"Then where are we going?"

"Will you stop with the questions? Just enjoy the night."

"I'm sorry I just don't like surprises very much."

"Well you are just going to have to get used to surprises."

"And why is that?"

"Well because I'm the type of guy that loves to surprise my girlfriends."

Wait what? Did he just say girlfriend?

"Wow Edward I'm really flattered but we just met like 15 minutes ago."

"Bella I'm sorry you took me wrong. I meant a friend who is a girl."

"Oh ok I understand now. I thought you were just coming on to me a little too strongly."

"No I'm sorry that isn't what I meant. Oh well it looks like we are here."

_**Ok so I know this is cruel to end here but I just had to do it. Ok so next chapter you will get to see where there date is. Tomorrow in Monday and I have school so don't be surprised if I don't update till Wednesday or Friday. I should have another chapter up before Saturday but if I don't I'm sorry. Ok well this is all till next time. Thanks for reading!**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Ok so I am finally going back 2 this story. I am really sorry it took me sooooo long but I was having MEGA writer's block, but I am pretty sure it is gone now. That doesn't mean I won't get it again, but I am good for now. Ok so I still don't own Twilight but I think you would know that if I did.**_

BPOV

Wow I could not believe we were standing outside the Rancher. Everyone knows that it is the most expensive apartment complex.

"The Rancher? Edward what are we doing here?"

"This is where I live. I thought I would make dinner and we could really talk and get to know each other."

"Wow this really is a surprise. I didn't realize you were that good of a lawyer."

"Thanks you I think."

"I'm surprised I haven't heard of you before."

"You probably have and just not realize."

"Do we really have to talk about work? I just got this really big case and I would rather not think about it."

"Yeah that is fine. What would you like to talk about?"

"Um what is your favorite book?"

"Oh that is a tough one. I guess that depends on my mood. What about you?"

"Wuthering Heights without a doubt."

"I should have known."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It is just that Maddy said you were a fan of the classics so I should have figured that Wuthering Heights would be one of your top 5."

"Oh ok. Um, what is your favorite type of music?"

"Well I like a lot of different types, but I think my favorite song would have to be Clair de Lune." As soon as he said that I burst out laughing. "I know it makes me sound old but I really like it."

"No no no, I wasn't laughing at you. See Clair de Lune is my favorite song and I thought I was the only from my generation who has heard of it. You caught me by surprise when you said that."

"Oh good cause I don't think I could ever be friends with someone who didn't like Claire de Lune."

As he made dinner we kept asking each other questions and I trying to get to know one another. By the time we were done with dinner I felt I had known him for years instead of just a couple of hours. I didn't want this night to end, but I knew sooner or later this magical night would have to end.

"Edward, I hate to eat and ditch but I have a very busy week up ahead and I think it is best if I head home."

"I know what you mean about the busy week. I would like to see you again before the wedding. Is there any chance we could do dinner again this week?"

"How about Wednesday night?"

"That sounds perfect. Where should I meet you?"

"How about you meet me at my apartment? I'll make dinner this time."

"Bella you really don't have to go through the trouble. We can just order in or something."

"Edward is there a reason you don't want to taste my cooking?"

"N-No. I just don't want you to go to the trouble for me."

"You have tried Maddy's cooking haven't you?"

"Haha is it that obviose?"

"Not if it weren't for the fact I know how close you and Jacob are. Don't worry I'm the cook in the family not Maddy. She barely knows the difference between salt and sugar. I actually know what I am doing."

"In that case I would love to come. When would you like me?"

"How about around 7? Is that a good time for you?"

"That is perfect I can't wait."

"Yeah it should be fun. Well I better go. So I will see you at 7 on Wednesday."

"I guess so. It was very nice meeting you Bella Swan."

"You to Edward Cullen." That name rang a bell but I couldn't think of how I knew it. With that I headed downstairs and hailed a taxi back to my apartment. I was so excited for Wednesday so I could see Edward again. I know I only just met him but I feel like I have known him all my life. I feel like there is this weird vibe that is pushing me towards Edward.

_**Ok that is all 4 now. I am so glad I got past my writer's block and that I can now continue. I will hopefully have a new chapter up next week, but until then this is HBGPrivateSkoolPrincess saying bye for now! Oh and if you have any comments or suggestions or anything just let me know. THANKS!**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hey I know I am late on updating and I am really sorry, but life has been crazy busy. I know that is a lame excess but that is all I can say. Ok so on with the story.**_

BPOV

Since Sunday evening I haven't stopped thinking of Edward. He and I have talked and sent each other text messages whenever we could. Today at work all I could think about was that I had to leave as soon as possible so I could get home to make dinner for Edward and me. It was finally Wednesday I couldn't stop think about tonight.

It was finally five o'clock. I turned my computer off and headed out the door. As I was leaving my assistant Alice wished me good luck. Of course I had told Alice about tonight. I wasn't planning on telling her, but as soon as I walked into the office she could tell something was up and she refused to drop it until I told her why I looked so happy.

As soon as I walked into my apartment I put the groceries I had gotten on the counter. I had decided to make baked ziti with my family's secret tomato sauce I knew it would knock Edward's socks off. Once I put it in the oven to bake I went to take a quick shower. When I got out I put on my black Calvin Klein skirt that went to my knee and the pink v-neck shirt I borrowed from Maddy. I paired it with pink flats. After I put on some gloss and eyeliner, I went to check on the ziti. It was almost done just another 10 minutes. While I was waiting I made a Cesar salad. Just as I was pulling the ziti out of the oven someone knocked on the door. I went to open it and all I could do was stare at Edward. I couldn't figure out what he would see in me.

_**Calm down Bella he probably only wants to get to know you as a friend. I mean your Maddy's sister and he is one of Jacob's best friends. Your paths will probably cross again and he just wants to get to know AS A FRIEND.**_

"Um Edward hi come on in."

"Thanks Bella, It smells amazing. What are we having?"

"We are having baked ziti with a Cesar salad and maybe some ice cream for dessert."

"That all sounds really good. When will it be ready?"

"It is ready whenever you want it."

Edward got this really cute look on his face like a little kid trying to ask if he can have it now.

"Would you like it now?"

"Yes if you don't mind."

"That is fine. What would you like to drink?"

"Um I know this is going to sound weird, but do you have grape soda?"

"Haha of course I do. Why would that be weird?"

"It is just most adults are like grape soda is for kids, but it is probably one of my favorite drinks."

"Mine too!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Before I go to the store I always have to check that I have some in the house."

"I'm just like that."

"Maddy always teases me about it."

"My cousin Alice Brandon teases me too."

"Wait did you just say Alice Brandon?"

"Yes. Do you know her?"

"Does she have black spiky hair and CRAZY about fashion and shopping?"

"Yes."

"She is my assistant?"

"Wait are you serious? You're the Bella she has been trying to set me up with for years?"

"She has done what?"

"Oh nothing she has just told me that her boss was really great and that she thought I should go out with you."

"I can't believe Alice did that."

"Why is it so hard to believe? It is Alice we are talking about."

"I guess you are right, but I just wish she would let me find guys myself without her help."

"She just cares about you, and she was right."

"What was she right about?"

"She said that I would love you and Bella after only knowing you a couple of days you have me thinking about you all the time."

"I'm really happy to hear you say that because I feel the same way."

"I was working on this case all week but all I could think of was you."

I hadn't realized that we had gotten closer together as we were talking until I was right up against him. Before I knew it his lips were on mine, and let me just say that this kiss was the best kiss I had _**EVER**_had. He licked my bottom lip asking for permission to enter which I replied by opening my mouth more and letting his tongue in. I know I only knew him a couple of days but I love him so much. I just hope he feels the same way and isn't just messing with my head and heart. I started pulling away because I needed to breathe. Stupid breathing! It ruined the most perfect kiss ever.

"Edward what are we?"

"What would you like to be Bella?"

"I would like it if we could be more then friends?" I asked him sheepishly looking down at the floor.

He pulled my chin up to have me look at him, "Bella I would love it if we were more than friends. Do you think maybe you might be willing to be my girlfriend?"

"YES YES YES YES YES!!!!! Edward I would love to be your girlfriend!"

With that he started kissing me again. Like before only this time with more passion and I know I said the first kiss was perfect, but I truly believe this kiss is even more perfect then that one was. We pulled away when we were out of breath and cursed the fact that I had to breathe.

"Why don't we eat before the food gets too much colder?" I suggested

"Yeah that sounds good."

We sat down at the table and ate. We talked about different things just trying to get to know each other a bit better. By the time we finished eating all I could think was that the more I knew about Edward the more I fell for him.

"Edward, do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, that sounds good."

"Ok I'll clean up a bit and you go pick something out."

"Ok yeah."

I showed him my DVD selection then I headed back to the kitchen to clean up a bit. When I went back to the living room I found Edward asleep. I went to wake him up but I thought better of it and decided to lay down next to him and before I knew it I was asleep.

_**Ok so that is all for now hopefully I will update soon. After this week I only have three weeks left of school and then I can update A LOT more often. So bye for now!**_


	8. Chapter 7

Hey guys! So I've been thinking lately and I don't think I can continue the story anymore. I just don't have my heart in it anymore and as some of you have seen I haven't updated in FOREVER. So I am going to put the story up for adoption. We will start the bidding at $50 JK, but I do want the story to go to a good home. So if anyone has an idea where they would take the story p.m. me and I'll pick someone for my baby to go to. I really am sorry you guys, but I don't want to the story just so it is written when my heart isn't in it.

Thanks,

Kira 3


End file.
